Panel mount connectors extend through a panel and provide an electrical interface on either side of the panel. The panel separates different spaces or environments. This requires that the panel mount connector be properly configured on either side of the connector to properly perform in the environment in which is it positioned. For example, a refrigerator often has an electrical connector mounted in a cutout in a panel to provide an interface between electrical devices on opposite sides of the panel. When the panel separates a refrigerated space from a non-refrigerated space, it is necessary to provide a good seal between the electrical connector and the panel in order to prevent exchange of foam and water between the spaces. Presently, such panel mount electrical connectors have seal members at a terminal receiving face and a mating face to prevent the ingress of moisture which is harmful to the terminals. However, providing sealing members at both interfaces is costly and requires significant mating force when a mating connector is mated to the panel mount connector.
It would, therefore, be beneficial to provide a panel mount connector which does not require a sealing member at the mating face while still preventing condensation or moisture from forming or occurring on the mating face.